


The Radio Only Plays In

by SkullQueen_Loritta



Series: Saint Seiya Week 2020 [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Shun/OC and Hyoga/OC, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hit of reincarnation, Made Alone and Shun cousins in this, Minor Swearing, No beta we die like bronzes, Saint Seiya Week 2020, SaintSeiyaWeek2020, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: After having the same song stuck in his head for a week, Alone finally meets his soulmate only to remember that he has met them before.
Relationships: Alone/Original Character(s), Andromeda Shun/Original Character(s), Cygnus Hyōga/Original Character(s)
Series: Saint Seiya Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: SAINT SEIYA WEEK 2020





	The Radio Only Plays In

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late but day 3 of Saint Seiya Week: Modern AU+Soulmates. So Day 3 prompts were modern au, celebrity, or soulmate and I couldn't decide between the first or third one so I combined the two with the soulmate prompt being "Whatever music that is stuck in your soulmate's head is stuck in yours too" with a tiny hint of "Songs sung by your soulmate is stuck in your head" So I was listening to Halocene's cover of "Everything I wanted" while writing this so part of it was used for it while also having "Entomologists" by Ghost stuck in my head so it was also used for this. Title is actually from Ghost's song "Housewife Radio" for it just fit.
> 
> For those wondering where Day 2 is: It's still being written and is why my uploads for Saint Seiya week are kind of late/off by a day. Please bear with me.

“If I have to hear this song stuck in my head for one more day I’m gonna scream.” Alone stated, banging his head on a pillow that had been placed in front of him.

“I’m pretty sure you’re going to give your soulmate a headache if you keep banging your head like that.” Shun chided his cousin. The two of them, along with Hyoga, were camping out in the library that was the 11th floor, or better known as the Aquarius floor, of Twelve Temples to get some work done. Ikki had gone with them too but had disappeared the moment they had gotten off the elevator and hadn’t been seen since. Of their small group, Hyoga and Shun were the only ones to have actually met their soulmates. Alone hasn’t met his yet and no one knew what was going on with Ikki and his soulmate.

“It’s been about a week now with this song stuck in my head.” Alone pointed out.

“It could be worse. It could be what’s stuck in my head.” Hyoga said.

Alone tilted his head at that, “Oh? And what’s stuck in your head you majestic duck?”

“Someone’s going to kill you one day, Cecil, and it will involve a mirror. Mark my words, child!” Hyoga recited, that phrase being stuck in his head for two days now. Alone looked slightly disturbed.

“I didn’t know that Jaylee’s listening to Nightvale.” Shun said, looking up from his book.

“How do you know that’s the origin of it?” Hyoga asked.

“I listen to it with Suzie. It’s a pretty interesting podcast. More so than the one of the guy whose roommate is a haunted doll named shitwaffle.” Shun answered.

“I am concerned that your soulmate is pulling you into the goth side.” Alone stated, turning back to his art book.

Shun shook his head, “My soulmate is a good influence.”

“Didn’t she set a car on fire?”

“Not important.”

Hyoga shook his head, going back to his horror story collection book. The three of them read in silence, the only sounds being the pages of their books being turned or Shun softly humming whatever Suzie had gotten stuck in his head. Actually wait, Alone was sure that Shun was singing softly instead of humming softly. He strained his hearing to pick up what his cousin was singing.

“ _Knock on wood, but I'd rather stay alone  
And isolate intuition from unknown  
You've bent my world, now I'll never figure out  
What it means when I see infestations in my dreams._”

“Shun, just what the fuck does Suzie listen to?”

“I’ve chosen not to question it.”

* * *

Alone adjusted the grip on his messenger bag as he headed into his apartment building, a big bag of Chinese takeout being carried in his other arm. After the day he had at the library and having the same song stuck in his head for a week straight, he just wanted to crash into his couch, binge some horror shows, and eat his dinner of Chinese takeout even though the nice couple over at Chef Asian tended to give him too much for one person. He made his way into the elevator when it arrived, not taking notice that there was another person in the elevator, just pressing the button for his floor and leaning against the wall. The elevator ride was quiet at first until Alone picked up what sounded like soft singing.

“ _I tried to scream  
But my head was underwater  
They called me weak  
Like I'm not just somebody's daughter   
It could've been a nightmare  
But it felt like they were right there  
And it feels like yesterday was a years ago  
But I don't wanna let anybody know._”

Alone felt his brain stop working because holy hell that was _the exact song, the exact same voice that has been stuck in his head for a fucking week._

Alone turned to face the person, “You-” He started, freezing when his eyes landed on a familiar girl around the same age as him with long coffee brown hair, purple navy eyes, and pallor-Asian skin, wearing a simple electric blue sundress that stopped under her knees. Blue met purple navy and with it, a rush of memories of a past life. Before Alone could say anything, he suddenly found his soulmate wrapped in his free arm.

“My darling Miyo, we need to have a talk about your choices in music.” He said.

Miyo giggled, wiping at her eyes, “Oh like yours is any better my lovely painter.”

Alone smiled, holding Miyo close, finally feeling complete.


End file.
